Revival
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: I'm back. And this is a collection of small writings I've posted over on Tumblr that haven't yet made it here. Multiple pairings. Multiple AUs. Short and sweet and a little bit angsty. And I'm open for requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Slade and Terra Drabble.**

Cold steel and the thick musk of damp surrounded them,the husky cackle of maniacal laughter reverberated off the walls and bounced back to them, and she was silent – **_shaking with a rage he'd taught her,_** buried deep in a cavern far below the light of day. It was the lowest she'd ever been.

He remembered with clarity the look in her eyes. _**It was desolation, it was distance, and it was hollow**_. Almost like she'd been caught in some form of limbo, she looked straight through him, beyond him, at possibilities that she refused to face.

She couldn't meet his eye. He claimed what was left of her innocence, and _she turned to rubble in his hands._

And though she was not happy, _she belonged. __**She belonged.**__She belonged._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqualad and Terra. Prince/Princess AU. 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

Golden tresses cascaded down her sun-kissed face, shining beautifully in the sun on the horizon - the horizon she watched with wide, doe eyes of icy blue, as she longed to leave her prison - this princess' tower was a place no prince would try and bust open, and not for a girl like her.

And in the far distance a young man of royal blood stared curiously up at that point in the sky, longing to know what was up there, and why it needed to be so high - but he too was restricted, trapped within the waves that lapped against his skin and scales, the surface was the farthest he could escape from his under water kingdom - he had no legs to walk firmly on land.

She was as wild and unrelenting, as un-tameable and ever-changing as the ocean she gazed upon with such hopeful eyes, and he was as steadfast and sure, as strong and as impressionable as the tower that had enslaved her - they stared at each other so often, for hours sometimes without pause - but the distance between them forbade their eyes from meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

** Beast Boy and Raven. High School AU. 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

The halls are bustling with so many of the student body, their chatter so loud and overbearing, and you speak - god, do you speak - and you know your words are near nonsensical as your mouth moves faster than the train of your thoughts - and though you're aware of the irritation you cause her, you can't help but keep spewing your vocabulary in her expressionless face, in the hopes that one day you might say something right.

And she is so smart, so prepared - she carries her books with such deference, and her dark eyes never stray - small, tell-tale signs of her unwavering focus and thirst for knowledge, and you love that about her - how she absorbs it all with such awe and commits it to memory, and you wish she'd concentrate that hard on you, and that she may gaze upon you one day and discover a miracle - like you did the first day you saw her.

You'll continue to sit behind her in class and continue to admire her and throw forth your wayward words into the open air, and she'll continue to amaze you, and disturb you, and allude you like that ever-missing piece of the puzzle, like the message buried deep in the paint of renaissance art - but you won't touch her, you can't - you mustn't lay a hand on a masterpiece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starfire & Red X. Morality Reversal. 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

The chase was on - from rooftop to rooftop they danced - dashing in close and then away but never, in fact, colliding - and her eyes were so bright and her smile so wide as she giggled in the face of her pursuer.

And he followed her - with her endless red tresses flicking and trailing behind her lithe, curved form as he tried to save some of the rules she kept breaking - he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, whether to restrain her dainty wrists or to hold her close in solace, he could never tell.

And like a thief in the night, she was gone - because that was exactly what she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slade and Terra. "****_there is nothing you can do that i have not already done to myself_****". 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

It was so very hard to worry yourself with trivial concerns when you were well and truly rock-bottom, yet for all its bad points, it left you with a freedom, a carelessness that reminded you there would be no more falling from your lowest point in the pits of hell - and it almost made up for all the wrongs.

The heat was overwhelming, and at odds with the cool harshness of the armour against your skin that rubbed and marred, as the sweat of your brow drenched your dirty hair - and you looked at him with eyes of the steel in which he'd dressed you, and taken of off your too young body.

And the brittle sound of his voice was almost too much, because his words were so stern that they broke - they broke you down, and they wavered his intentions, and they dissolved every rule in the book with how hard they were - and there was no escape, even if you'd wanted one, which you weren't sure you did - you'd done this to yourself after all, and now he was all you had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jericho and Kole. Apocalypse AU. 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

It was she and him against the world - literally, legions fell and buildings crumbled and debris was scattered in the wind and in the streets that were otherwise empty.

And she sat facing him - her mute partner with whom she'd escaped with her life - and she longed for music, for the squawk of birds overhead, for the roar of city traffic, for whispered words of solace - but he could provide none of these things as he sat and watched her blankly.

Her cheerful optimism and feisty disposition was dimming with every passing day - and she'd loved him so dearly before this, but now he could give her nothing - the end was full of dead air, dead dreams and white noise.


	7. Chapter 7

** Beast Boy and Raven. Tragic Secret. 3 Sentence Fic Meme Request.**

She had to tell him, she knew that, but the concept of forming those awfully potent words on her bitter and reluctant tongue left her with misty eyes and a throat closed tight - he didn't need to hear this now, it was too late for it to change anything.

They had been so blissfully happy together in the beginning, so ready for life's next step in the direction to something they would have made miraculous - but the honey-moon period of doe eyes and warm smiles and lingering kisses had predictably and inevitably faded - and since those happy days they too had ended and severed, nothing remained - at least that was what they'd thought.

And it was difficult to gaze upon one another without the harsh, relentless torrent of things they'd rather forget coming back to haunt and main them - they were over, but it continued to binge on their happiness until there was none left - and she wanted to hate him for giving her something so precious and just as quickly snatching it away - but what a hypocrite that would make her - and something did remain of this tryst of course - a child she was too distraught to speak of.


End file.
